Tater Tot
by his-red-head
Summary: Jenny has her first doctor appointment. Part of my GK series.


**Hi friends! So, the inspiration for this came from a prompt I seen on my Pinterest. I was going to post this sooner, but Pinterest is addicting and I spent way too long on it... haha oops xD** **Also, I had homework for a class I'm taking, so that's another reason this took so long.**

 **This is for you, Isla. Because 'Shot At' terrified you (and me too) a little bit, even though the ending was adorable.**

 ***NCIS***

 **Prompt:**

 ** _Person A:_ "Right now, I don't know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge."**

 ** _Person B:_ "Can I pick?"**

 ***NCIS***

"Jethro! Stop driving like an ass, you're going to get us killed!"

Gibbs just smirked at me. After the way our morning went, he thought I wouldn't have cared about what time we arrived to worked.

I might just kill him. Sure, we had an _amazing_ start to their morning but, that was until I realized how late we were going to be. That's when my hormones started their day.

"Don't give me that smirk, Jethro. Instead of letting the alarm clock wake me up, you decided to wake me up by kissing me and then some. That's why we're late." I blew some hair out of her face before saying, "Seriously, if you don't slow down right now, I'm going to make you pull over and let me drive, leaving your ass to walk the rest of the way to the Navy Yard."

 ***NCIS***

Today, I have a doctor's appointment to see how far along I am. Both Jethro and I, are excited to see what was what, and when I am due.

The night before, Jethro had promised to take me to lunch before my doctor appointment. However, that looked like it wasn't going to happen because, he was still in the interrogation, even though he promised me he wouldn't take too long.

I decided to walk from the catwalk down to the bull pen. Since Ziva was very skilled in interrogating, I figured that she would be the perfect person to ask for help.

"Ziva, would you mind coming to interrogation with me? I need to pull Gibbs out and replace him with you. Seems he forgot he was going to take me to lunch before our appointment."

Ziva stood up from her desk. "I don't mind."

With that, Ziva and I walked up to the interrogation observation room. When we walked into the room, I walked over to the intercom and pressed a button. "Agent Gibbs, may I please have a word with you for a minute?"

As soon as Jethro left interrogation and came into the hallway, I smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow, Jenn. What was that for?" he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

I rolled my eyes, "You said you were going to take me to lunch before our appointment, Jethro. Now thanks to you, I'm starving and have to wait until after the appointment to eat."

His eyes went wide and he muttered, "Uh oh."

I took Jethro's hand and pulled him to the elevator. "Yeah, uh oh. Now let's go!" I honestly didn't mean to sound harsh, it just sort of came out that way.

 ***NCIS***

When we got out of the car, I walked ahead of Jethro. I was annoyed, tired, and starving, which made me want to hurry.

Since it was early afternoon and almost lunch time, there weren't any people in the waiting room. Which thankfully, that meant we didn't have to wait long.

After 5 minutes, the doctor called us back to a room. "Hello, Miss Shepard. I take it this is your..."

I smiled, "This is my fiancé, just call him Gibbs. Also, call me Jenny."

The doctor looked down at her clipboard and back at us. "Alright then. I'm Doctor Hutchinson, but you can call me Hutch or Kallie. Anyway, please follow me and we'll get your vitals."

After getting into a room and getting my vitals taken, Kallie had me roll my shirt up to my chest.

When the gel hit my stomach, I hissed at the cold slimy feeling because, it was gross.

Kallie had set about moving the ultrasound wand around ny stomach, looking for the baby. While she was doing that, I looked over at Jethro. The look on his face made my insides melt into goo. His eyes were watery and he had his signature half smile.

Our moment was broken when the doctor pointed at the screen and pointed to, a little shadow. "This spot right here, is your baby. So far, everything is going quite well. It also looks like you are due on or around June 17th. She moved the wand around a few more times before printing out a few pictures and wiping the gel off of my stomach.

As we walked out of the office, Jethro stopped to look at the ultrasound picture. "Hey Jenn, the baby kinda looks like the shape of a tater tot."

Even though his comment was hilarious and he had this amused look on his face, I was still kind of irritated- why, I don't know.

I smirked at him and smacked the back of his head before saying, "Jethro, our baby isn't a damn tater tot. It's a circle shaped shadow."

Laughing he raised his hands in the air and snorted, "Yes ma'am."

Before I could tell Jethro to cut the sarcasm, I had to run to the nearest trash can. After a few minutes of vomiting, I was able to speak.

I turned around to face him and look right into his eyes. "Right now, I don't know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge."

Jethro just shrugged his shoulders, smirked and asked, "Can I pick?"

 ***NCIS***

 **And that my friends, is the end of this one-shot**. **So, how did y'all like this? I really enjoyed writing it. I'd write more of an author's note, but I'm currently in 'yeet mode' xD**


End file.
